


Messy Sheets and Plump Pillows

by childsmoker



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childsmoker/pseuds/childsmoker
Summary: After the winning match against Sevilla, Marc goes to get his sweater back from Jasper and things turn out differently as planned.OrMarc borrowed his sweater and got more than it back after their win against Sevilla.





	Messy Sheets and Plump Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> so uh... i wrote this first hand to my friend Cami, she's a huge fan of our boy Jas and there's so few content about him...
> 
> (she made me fall in love with Jasper, i can't believe still)
> 
> SO I WROTE IT, one of my otps now lol
> 
>  
> 
> they fuck, that's it  
> Marc has a thing for the overknees socks Jas' been using  
> and yea

 

 

 

  
It had been another victory, the Sevilla players had been celebrating too soon on the first half, although Barça turned the table and by the ending seconds, everyone knew the trophy was gonna be held by the blaugrana's hand.

  
Jasper still tensed every time the ball got dangerously close, he wasn't doubting Ter-Stegen, no. It was simply that he was a goalkeeper himself, he damn well knew the feeling. That one that creeps inside your guts and climb it's way up your heart.

  
By the end, Barça obviously won, after all of that whole press thing and pictures with the trophy, they were free to go back to the team hotel or whatever place they were planning on going to party, Jasper felt huge relief to have his room for himself where he could just sleep in peace. It's not that he dislikes any of his teammates, he just rather be on his own, take his time with himself alone.

  
The way to his room was a blur actually, but he was sure he haven't drank that much, he was just... tipsy. His head heavy and his cheeks hurting a bit from smiling too much for so long, he certainly wasn't drunk. Although he kept replaying the images of Marc over and over while he stumbled to find his keys, Ter-Stegen was just so... he didn't have words to describe what he thought of his teammate, the German keeper was just that. Jasper wanted to lock his fingers in his hair, he have done it a couple of times but only on that friendly way for mere seconds, he wanted to really feel the others golden short locks, ran his fingertips over the German's scalp and watch his face go with the sensation. Would his lips part in pleasure? Would his jaw clench?

  
Cillessen was dying to know, craving for answers he would certainly never get, Jasper envied the closeness of the others with Marc, almost jealousy, he just felt so frustrated sometimes, it was like he was the outsider, always second option, the one no one knew for sure. He was never on the most popular pictures, always in background, but that didn't always bother him in fact. He appreciated solitude a whole lot, but sometimes it was too much.

  
He sat on the bed and started to strip out of his sweaters and shirt, then he remembered he hadn't brought the sweater to the match, it was given to him after, when he refused to admitting being cold, of course it wasn't his sweater. The blond took the clothe to his nose and closed his eyes as he inhaled deep the cologne not so different from his, maybe just a bit sweeter.

  
When Cillessen realized he was lying on his back, only his socks and the shorts from the kit almost all the way down his hips. The sweater still in his hand to his face, while his other hand wandered over his chest, feeling his own heartbeat, it was calm and slow as smooth as his breathing, very slightly increasing.

  
His long fingers were cold to his skin, eyes still closed when he brought his index finger to his lips while his mind ran wild. He traced the inside of his mouth, his tongue felt hotter than ever, a smug smile crossed his lips and he removed his fingers from his mouth and traced a path of saliva through his chest to the inside of his briefs. Jasper lifted one foot off the ground and put it on the bed, spreading his legs while sticking his fingers up his arse just to feel the thrill up his spine. The last time he did something like this was so long ago, his hand slid up to his dick and the grip on the sweater got tighter, his closed lashes made stars burst into his vision.

  
He felt on edge already and his heart was almost jumping out of his mouth till he heard a knock at the door, the blonde closed his fingers around his length and groaned loudly trying to get his breath.  
"Who is it?" he asked, his fist still in his shorts, the tension from holding back so suddenly now wearing off, still his arousal was more alive than ever.

"It's Marc..." Speaking of the devil. "Ter-Stegen..." The German added as thinking Jasper wouldn't guess. Cillessen just sunk in a deep breath, cleaning the precum from his hand on the sheets while getting off of bed. He walked to the door just like that, over knee black Barça socks, his shorts hanging low in his hips just like his boxers and cheeks all red. The blonde opened the door, his always tired expression looking even more noticeable by the flush spreading to his chest. Marc's gaze locked with his in a confused and worried expression till he realized what was happening, a smugy smile sharpened in his lips while his eyes wandered into Jasper's frame.

  
"Uh, yes?" The dutch asked wrapping an arm around his torso, suddenly feeling exposed and small. Not that they haven't never see each other naked, for fuck's sake they saw each other on locker room all the time, but this? This was way different. There was something deeper in Marc's smile, something wicked and lustful that made his blood rush to his cock with more intensity if that was possible and he knew the german keeper was well aware of it even if he wasn't looking directly at it.

  
"So, um, I've come here to take back my sweater..." Jasper fought the urge to turn back to check the sweater was still on the bed where he left it as it was some secret and tried to look casual.

  
"Oh, okay..." He said coming back inside of his room to get the sweater leaving the door wide open. His feet moved ever so slowly and before he got to the hotel bed a hand closed around his arm and he stopped on his tracks immediately. Fast, huh? He didn't even heard the door closing, the german's hands wandered around his waist, Marc's face was just beside his own, his lips leaving ghosting breaths to his earlobe while his fingers dig into Jasper's hipbones bringing him close.

  
"You look so good with over knees... you should wear them more often at the pitch...." Marc whispered softly with so much lust in his tone that Cillessen almost moaned loudly just from the other's voice. The dutch didn't know where to put his hands so he just held Marc's forearms to show the german he was interested in the act. Ter-Stegen was fast to get the message, sliding his hands on Jasper's abs up to his chest, one of his hands closing gently around Cillessen's neck, bringing his body closer, his bare back against the german's clothes, making him let out a shaky breath the dutch through half lidded eyes let Marc do as he pleased, taking calm steps to the side of the room, right against the glass window that led to the balcony, Jasper shuddered once again as his bare chest touched the cold glass, he felt his knees close a little as Marc slid his shorts all the way to his ankles with such ease. The german's free hand found it's way to Jasper's butt, Marc's fingers were strong and rough against his fine clothed ass. The dutch lifted his hands to the glass window for support and tried his best to press his ass against Marc's croch, feeling the other's erection.

  
Marc groaned and his lips slipped to Jasper's shoulder blades, biting there while his hand fumbled the inside of Cillessen's boxers, stroking slow ups and downs, feeling the dutch tremble under the touch, his quiet demeanor giving place to small breathy moans while Marc softly increased his pace.

  
Jasper felt his hips moving once again to try and get more friction at Marc's hot fingers, Ter-Stegen tho, wasn't having any of that quick bullshit thing. Cillessen noticed that the German was enjoying himself by taking his time, all quiet and fully dressed while taking completely control over the situation making the dutch all vulnerable and exposed by his glass window where anyone could see his face flushed and needy behind the foggy glass. Hell yeah, Jasper was being his play thing, like a fox playing with it's rabbit before it kills the small animal and take back home to eat later.

  
The dutch keeper heard himself groan while hitting his forehead at the glass, his unpleased moan leaving his mouth brokenly as he got so close yet Marc didn't allow him to come, clearly not done with enjoying himself.

  
"God, p-please..." The words so strange, suddenly his throat felt dry yet he was almost drooling. The thrill running through his body from his dick, clouding his mind, he threw his head mindlessly backwards, rubbing his face against Marc's cheek his hands reaching for the german's face and hip. He just wanted more, he needed more. "Please..." He breathed once more feeling so hot and his knees so weak he might just fall right there.

  
"What's the matter, _Jas_?" Asked the German in his most calm and innocent tone, so close to Jasper's ear he couldn't keep the loudly gasp that escaped his lips. _How dare he play dumb_? Jasper thought to himself but before he could think of an answer, Marc was dragging him away from the glass and putting him face to face, cristal icey blue eyes met with a whole grey ocean ones, Cillessen's pupils were huge making his eyes darker, the bags under them were more visible too, his face all flushed and desperate with need made him look like he was dying from tiredness and that for Marc was stunning, turned him on even more. The German keeper cupped Jasper's face and traced his thumb over his chapped lips, which parted almost immediately, his trembling needy hands found their way to Marc's belt and were quick to undo the fly, the german watching him fiercely even tho his eyes were locked on his lips, Jasper knew Ter-Stegen was giving this little power of choice for him just so he could take it back and leave him helpless.

  
Slowly, the dutch sunk down to his knees and took the german's cock out of it's cage, where it laid hidden behind all the layers of clothing. Marc let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and them he groaned at the sight. Jasper holding his dick and cat-like licking it before putting it in his mouth as much as he could take. His grey oceans hidden by his eyelids in pure concentration of what he was doing, but _oh no that would be a crime_ , Marc let his fingers run on the really short golden locks before touching the older ones face.

  
"Jasper, look at me." he demanded in a firm tone but all sweet at the same time, a gentle smile across his lips and Jasper just couldn't believe how he was so composed when he opened his eyes and looked up, the german was just like nothing was happening at all. Cillessen then furrowed his brow and tried to go further, make more of the length fit in his mouth without gagging too much. At least at that Marc did bite his lips and did an "Oh" expression while continuing to play with Jasper's hair and ear, the dutch never thought how many things to do at the same time was a difficult duty when it comes to sucking dicks till this very moment. His own erection begging for attention so he slid his hand to his boxers and went to stroke it but Marc was fast to see that and clicked his tongue, pulling Jasper's head all the way out, the dutch was breathless just like after a match and that sight of him on his knees in shades of white and red, swollen lips and explicit need in his eyes, that made his dick throb and he thought he might fuck him right there at the floor with no mercy to show. His thumb traced Jasper's lips again and he lifted the other's face to a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue, without noticing, the dutch found himself on his back at the bed, a little déjà vu, except he was completely naked besides for the socks and the sweater was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't much of a problem, Marc was there holding his wrists above his head and kissing his mouth like there was no tomorrow. When they parted they were both panting, Cillessen's hips going crazy trying to get some friction for fuck's sake but Marc gave him the look.

"Stay like this." And by that he pressed his hands to the others wrists more strongly to make his statement clear and Jasper shuddered at that, nodding.

  
Marc let go of his wrists and slid down his torso, making sure to touch every part, the dutch letting out wheezing breaths to how exposed he was.  
"Take off your clothes." His voice broken, all rough from sucking Marc's dick but still demanding. Ter-Stegen chuckled at that, drawing circles with his fingers over the other's hips going down yet neglecting and totally avoiding Jasper's cock which he whined at.

"Bossy huh? You're all at my mercy, yet, making orders..." His voice low as he crawled to bite Jasper's earlobe. "I'll do as you please just this time, don't get used to it." He whispered and then straightened up to take off his shirt, no ceremony at all, he just threw it at the floor and stepped out of his jeans and boxers really quick coming back in between Jasper's legs.

  
"I want you so bad..." The dutch said, his hands twitching to touch the younger one's body. "I want to feel..." So that's what he did, he let his need took over.

  
"Yeah?" Marc groaned against his neck, quickly taking hold off Cillessen's wrists roughly. "But you're being such a bad boy, huh..." His voice so low and vibrating, his eyes locking with the other's lips before closing them momentarily. Jasper felt incapable of being still, squirmed aggressively against the others hold.

  
"Please..." His plea so quiet he wasn't sure if he even said anything at all. Marc opened his eyes at that, tilting his head to the side with a small grin across his lips, damn him why he had to be such a tease. Jasper didn't notice when Marc decided to hold both his hands with one of his own and slip three fingers to his mouth, almost finger fucking his skull, the dutch just overwhelmed with the need for release just sucked the long fingers as best and filthy as he could, when Marc felt it was enough, he just put his hand away and kissed him instead. It was so gentle and calm that Jasper melted, relaxing almost completely, breathing heavily through his nose, his fingers no longer knuckle deep into his own palms.

  
Even though, this softness were short lived for the dutch, as he felt three long fingers being shoved into him, Jasper almost screamed against Marc's lips, pulling away immediately from the kiss and crying out. The German started straching the dutch rapidly, getting loud moans from him, his head thrown back against the plump white pillow, exposing his throat completely. Marc took advantage of that and sucked red marks all over the flushed delicate skin, feeling Jasper's legs closing themselves as much as they could in a desperate way of showing his discomfort about his neglected cock.

  
"Oh Marc, please god... please!" He kept saying those words like a mantra, the german's fingers pulled out then and the emptiness made him shudder, moaning softly. Ter-Stegen wasted no time to replace his digits with his dick, both man groaning. " _Fuck_ " They said in unison, the dutch panting more than the german, yet the room was filled with their noises.

Jasper tangled his legs around the others waist, trembling a little while fighting to get his hands free. "C'mon Marc, " Said, all frustration and hot breaths while the German keeper started to move, slow and deep trusts into the slim body beneath. Marc then took his lips again, but with more lust, just in time with the kiss he trusted into the right spot, making the dutch see stars, moaning loudly against his lips. "Oh my... there, there... do that again..."

  
Marc smiled against the others lips and changed positions to have better access to that angle, Jasper's face contorted while he moaned Marc's name like a prayer. The older keeper arched his back in pain and pleasure feeling his neglected cock brush just a little in between both of their stomachs, he was archiving the point of true pain.

  
"P-please... oh please...god..." He pleaded once more and Marc trusted deeper.

  
"What do you... want Jas?" The german asked teasing, his fingers losing a bit the grip on the tiny wrists. Jasper lifted his head up and bit Marc's bottom lip before kissing him hungrily.

  
"Don't play fucking dumb, Marc... Let me cum for... f-fucks sake..." The dutch keeper stuttered in his thick accent, getting lost in the words. "Ugh M-Marc... godverdomme!"

  
At that, the german buried his face in the others collar bone and slid his hand to the other's cock, letting go of his wrists. The loud gasp that exited Jasper's mouth was like hearing the gates of heaven opening for him, his eyes tightly shut with some tears at the corners of his face like little rivers that ended up getting mixed up with sweat and short blonde hair, some even getting inside his ear. Cillessen grabbed a firm hold on Marc's shoulders, digging his nails on the flesh, stretching his back feeling his legs go weak as it didn't take too long for him to come, the german keeper licked the cum from his fingers in a filthy way before taking hold of the back of each covered knee of the dutch, feeling the black soft socks, he lifted Jasper's leges to have better access then went on to reach his own climax. The trembling moans from being overstimulated mixed with the crying from the dutch keeper became an awful mess, his whole body convulsing when Marc came and both felt exhausted, the german forced himself to have the strength to don't collapse on top of the smaller one, so he carefully pulled out and laid beside the dutch.

  
Jasper kept his eyes closed, too tired to even move and get more comfortable, his body was a mix of good aches and tiredness, like he just played the best match of his life. Marc, after catching his breath didn't seem that bothered by the exhaustion, all Cillessen wanted was to go to sleep, but then he felt the matress shifting, still his eyes closed, then his socks slipping from his legs carefully, like he was a delicate porcelain little mug. Ter-Stegen was fast to hook an arm below his knees and the other on his neck, carrying the older one to the bathroom, only then Jasper decided to open his eyes, his grey oceans were met by that crystal ice cubes in the blink of the eye. Marc positioned the smaller man on the bathtub and went to busy himself about getting the water good enough.

The dutch wrapped his arms around his knees and tilted his head to watch the younger keeper get concentrated, the water started rushing, a little cook on the first seconds but soon enough it was hot and relaxing, he let go of his knees and laid down a little, resting his face on the corner of the bathtub, still watching Marc. The silence wasn't that awkward, actually there wasn't much conversation for that moment, words were not needed at that, when the water was at a fine amount Marc turned it off and finally his attention was fully on Jasper again, his long fingers caressing the other's inside thighs, he took some soap and took care of the mess in between the older one's legs, at the small smile that formed on his lips, that almost begging inviting for a kiss, so who was Marc to deny such thing. They stayed like that for a while till Marc wrapped the Dutch in a towel so they could go lay together the rest of the hours they still had together.

  
"Why haven't you come sooner?" Jasper managed to ask almost drifting to sleep right there while clutching to the taller one. Marc's gaze wandered around the room trying to think of something tangible fir an answer. Without noticing, he had take so long trying to figure out the whys and just stroked the smaller's hair.

  
"Maybe because if I've come sooner... the results may nit have been this good." Surprised by his own words he let and smile a brought the others body closer to his, trying to get some sleep himself even tho the images of Jasper moaning and all flushed in need for him kept him wide awake, just like a broken record in between messy sheets and plump pillows.

 

 

  
Fín.

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> Hope y'all liked reading it as much as i loved writing...  
> English is not my mother tongue so ... don't hate me for typos and/or mistakes
> 
> leave comments   
> i love seeing what u think about my works...
> 
> lov u all   
> XO XO


End file.
